


sleepyhead.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff tbh, sleepy makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on a tumblr post i once saw a long time ago. sleepy makoto is adorbs. it's really short but maybe if i can think of something else to fit in to make it longer, i definitely will!</p>
    </blockquote>





	sleepyhead.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post i once saw a long time ago. sleepy makoto is adorbs. it's really short but maybe if i can think of something else to fit in to make it longer, i definitely will!

They're both sitting on the couch, having a nice night in, watching some romance movie Makoto picked out and snuggling next to each other with a giant blanket on top of them. 

Makoto has his head leaning against Sousuke's shoulder while holding hands with his boyfriend under the blanket. 

Everything is alright till the brunette gets a little sleepy but doesn't want to interrupt Sousuke in the middle of the movie so he forces himself to stay awake. 

Sousuke notices this and finds it's extremely adorable. Seeing his baby struggling to stay awake and constantly dropping his head down before snapping it back up again is the cutest thing in the world. 

"Hey, you sleepy? We can go to bed.", Sousuke says before squeezing their held hands and placing a tiny kiss on the boy's temple. 

"Don't you want to finish the movie?", Makoto asks as he rubs his eyes with his fingers. 

"Nah, it's alright. Come on, honey, it's late, let's go to bed." Sousuke turns off the television with the remote and places the device back on the table. 

"I'll carry you there." 

Makoto just smiles and nods, liking it whenever Sousuke carried him when he was sleepy. He felt the strong arms lift him and make their way to the bedroom. 

Sousuke carefully places his boyfriend on the bed before slipping the both of them under the sheets and cuddling next to each other. 

Makoto automatically snuggles and buries his face into Sousuke's neck, sighing contently and quickly finding the taller's hand to lazily hold on it. He already feels ten times more comfortable than he felt on the couch.

"You're so clingy whenever you're sleepy." 

"Is that bad?" 

"Of course not. I love my cuddly Makoto." 

Makoto laughs a little before leaning up to kiss Sousuke a few times. 

"Hey, Sou?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Love you." 

"Love you, too." 

"Goodnight, Sou." 

"Goodnight, baby." 

The green-eyed cuddlebug almost instantly falls asleep, wrapped up safely between Sousuke's arms and warm embrace.


End file.
